


A Most Peculiar Ritual

by WonderlandIsMyReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Dye, Hair-Dyeing, non gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandIsMyReality/pseuds/WonderlandIsMyReality
Summary: Samandriel admires the reader's dyed hair, so when you have to re-dye it, he wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/D/H/C - Your Dyed Hair Colour (Preferably not your favourite colour, as that will come later)  
> Y/F/C - Your Favourite Colour

You had your feet up and were completely engrossed in your book. Moments like these were rare in the bunker so you always made sure to enjoy them. You were half way through an exciting paragraph when Dean'v voice broke through your fictional escape.

"Y/N! Get your ass in here!"

"UGH!!" You groaned as dramatically as you could and awkwardly dragged your body upright, shuffling your feet towards the entrance of the bunker. When you saw that Sam and Dean were not alone, you stopped with your childish act and straightened up, smiling politely.

"Y/N, this is Samandriel. He's on the run from Heaven. So he'll probably be hanging around here a lot."

As Dean introduced him, Samandriel's eyes never left your hair, which was currently a Y/D/H/C colour. The staring wasn't new to you as many people, humans and angels alike, couldn't help focusing on your hair when they met you.

Dean cleared his throat, bringing the adorable angel back from his trance. He stretched his hand out to you, seeming incredibly proud to have remembered to do so. "It's very nice to meet you Samandriel." You excepted his hand, his eyes flickering back and forth between your face and your hair.

"Your hair is an unusual colour. Is there something medically wrong with it? Please allow me to heal you." Sam and Dean snickered in the background as Samandriel raised his hand towards your head. You giggled as you grabbed his hand between both of your own and brought it back down, causing confusion to cross his face. "There's nothing wrong with me. I dyed it this colour. I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for being so concerned." You squeezed his hand gently before releasing it back to his side.

"You dyed it?" His brows knitted together slightly and his head tilted a little to the side. "What a most peculiar ritual." You smiled, while Sam and Dean continued to laugh. "If I don't understand it, neither will you." Dean clapped the angel on the shoulder, and you stuck your tongue out at him. "Well I think it's beautiful." You retorted, playfully glaring at the hunter. "It most certainly is." Samandriel's gaze remained on your hair as he uttered the words, causing you to blush deeply and the boys to momentarily gape at the exchange, before beginning to snicker again.

............................

You stood staring in the mirror, examining your evergrowing roots, and scrutizing the fading colour. Your hair definitely needed to be tended to. Making your way to the library, your mind raced with all of the possible colours and combinations you had been considering since you last dyed your hair. The library was empty except for Samandriel, who smiled up from the lore he was reading.

"Hey Samandriel, where are the boys?"

"Sam and Dean have gone on a supply run. They said they might be some time due to the lack of any cases."

"No cases? Awesome, perfect time to re-dye my hair." You beamed as you made to return to your room.

"Y/N?"

You stopped in your tracks. "Yes, Angel?"

"May I accompany you? I am very intrigued by the process." The angel blushed slightly and your heart melted. "Of course you can, Sweetheart." You grabbed his hand and led him to your room. You gathered everything you needed onto your desk, while Samandriel stood awkwardly by the door.

"Okay, first thing we gotta do is bleach the hair so that its light enough for the colour to show up, and to get rid of the roots." You held up a bleach kit and Samandriel moved closer to examine it. You chuckled at the level of concentration written on his face as he studied the box. You covered your shoulders with an old towel and sat down at your desk. Taking the box from Samandriel, you emptied the contents onto the surface and began combining each product, explaining what they were. Samandriel listened intently to your every word, even pulling up another chair so he could see better. You grabbed a pair of gloves and began applying the substance to the darkened roots first, then working to cover the rest of your hair with whatever was left. Conversation with Samandriel always flowed easily and today was no exception. Before you knew it, it was time to rinse you hair and wash it with the purple conditioner.

It felt strange bending over in front of an angel of the Lord, but Samandriel's focus was entirely on your hair as you lent into the water. You weren't sure if he was being gentlemanly or if he really was that innocent, but a warmth spread through your soul nonetheless.

Patting a towel to your wet hair and sitting back down, you presented your large collection of hair dyes to Samandriel. His eyes lit up as he took note of each different colour. "How ever will you choose?"

"I'm not going to. You are." You smiled at the confusion in his eyes, as he looked up from the numerous containers. "Me?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like to choose for me." You blushed, looking down at the dyes, so as to avoid the angel's gaze. "This is an important decision Y/N. What if I choose incorrectly?" You chuckled before meeting Samandriel's pleading eyes. You took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Any colour you choose will be perfect." You said reassuringly.

Samandriel took his time picking up each dye before eventually settingly on a beautiful shade of Y/F/C. Your heart melted yet again when you saw that he had picked your favourite colour. "See, perfect." His eyes lit up as you excepted the small tub. You grabbed a small, plastic bowl and filled it about a third of the way with plain, white conditioner; before mixing in some of the dye, explaining each step. You put on another pair of gloves, handing a pair to Samandriel as well. His brow furrowed as he struggled to get them on. You held back a giggle as you helped him, returning his appreciative smile.

You scoped up a small amount of dye and applied it to a small section of hair, rubbing it in, giggling at the beautiful shade. You turned the bowl to Samandriel, who looked terrified. "It's alright." You cooed. "This is the fun bit." You took his hand in yours, before dipping it into the bowl and pressing his coated fingers to the section of hair adjacent to the one you had just covered. As Samandriel rubbed the dye into your hair, the tension seemed to leave his shoulders a little bit, reassuring you that he was getting more comfortable. "See, there's nothing to it." You praised him, taking note of how his face lit up as you did.

In no time at all it was time to wash the dye out. Taking his hand, you led him back into the bathroom, encouraging him to help. His eyes went wide as the water ran Y/F/C. "It's just the excess dye coming out is all." You raised your voice above the sound of the rushing water. Tentatively, Samandriel massaged your scalp, and you relished the feel of his touch under the warmth of the continuous stream. When the water ran clear, you turned it off, and wrapped a towel around your head. You gently squeezed and patted the hair underneath, before turning to face Samandriel. In a quick flourish, you whipped back the towel, revealing your damp hair, "Ta Dah!" A big goofy grin spread across his face, and you couldn't remember seeing him that happy before. "It is wonderful. You must see!"

He grabbed your shoulders and turned you towards the mirror. (Today was definitely the most physical contact you had ever had with the angel.) A similar grin spread across your face as you took in the damp Y/F/C locks falling over your face; Samandriel's reflection gazing at you in awe over your shoulder.

You spun around to meet the angel's eyes. "This is definitely the best colour I've ever had."


	2. It Would Be Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel really enjoyed helping you dye your hair, now he wants you to dye his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/C - Your Favourite Colour

You danced around the kitchen as you poured yourself a bowl of cereal. You hummed an aggressive tune, your movements were quick and unnecessarily energetic for so early in the morning. You turned to head to the table and screamed when confronted by an innocent looking angel standing just behind you.

"Shit a brick, Samandriel!" You held your free hand over your racing heart, the other still clutching the bowl. "I am sorry, Y/N. Scaring you was not my intention." You rolled your eyes playfully, giggling as you moved past the angel, and sat at the table. "I actually came to ask a favor of you." Holding his gaze, you raised your eyebrows as you brought the spoon to your mouth, almost missing as you took the first bite. You hummed, a mixture of approval at the taste and a signal for Samandriel to continue.

"I very much enjoyed helping you with your hair..." You smiled at the memory of the previous week, and shook your still Y/F/C locks dramatically from side to side. "...and I was hoping you might consider dyeing my hair." You gaped, your spoon raised in front of your open mouth, you hadn't been expecting that.

A smile spread across your face at the prospect, instantly loving the idea. You cleared your throat and suppressed the feelings, wanting to focus on Samandriel and ensure that this was definitely something he wanted and understood. You didn't like to be spontaneous when it could have negative effects on others. The thought crossed your mind that he might just be attempting to have something in common with you so he could fit in better. The thought broke your heart a little, and you knew you couldn't do this without being certain that Samandriel was doing it for the right reasons.

"You want to dye your hair? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I enjoy the notion of having my hair as a different colour."

"Well, this could be a big commitment. How about you take some time to think about it?"

"But I have already waited six days." Samandriel was actually pouting, and you had to resist the urge to give in. You had to be the voice of reason first.

"Okay. How about this, we'll wait three days and make sure that this is definitely something you want. We'll discuss all of the options, the positives and the negatives, and then if you still want to, we'll dye your hair, okay?"

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." He paused to look at the floor, before directing a hopeful gaze at you. "May we begin now?" You chuckled at his impatience, a problem you often faced when concerning your hair. "Of course, Sweetpea." You gestured to the chair opposite you with your spoon. "Take a seat."

 

.........................

 

For the next three days, Samandriel spent every waking second by your side. You discussed his thought process, different colours, anything that could go wrong, what other angels might think, the consequences of having dyed hair, how it would have to be maintained (probably just with his grace), that returning to his natural colour could be difficult. You made lists of all of the positives and negatives you could think of together, and you went back over each point again just to be sure.

Samandriel seemed to understand every point you made and you could tell that this was certainty something he wanted. You were currently sat together at a desk in the library, looking at pictures of people with dyed hair on your laptop, so Samandriel could see all of the possibilities. "These images are all incredibly fascinating." He mumbled as he examined each picture, in great detail.

"So one last time, are you absolutely certain that you want to dye your hair?"

Samandriel reluctantly dragged his eyes from the screen to focus on you, the same grin plastered on his face that had been there for the last three days. "I have never been more certain about anything in my entire existence."

"Oh, well we best get started then, hadn't we?" You grinned back at him and went to stand, the world span around you and you found you were standing in your room next to a very giddy angel. You regained your composure and pulled out your desk chair. "Sit here, please." You motioned towards the chair, and Samandriel sat down while you grabbed an old towel and a bleach kit. You set his hat aside and covered his shoulders, not wanting to ruin his adorable uniform, even if he could use his grace to restore it. You pulled on a pair of gloves and began combining the products.

You rested your hands on his covered shoulders, "Are you ready, Sweetie?" His eyes met yours in the mirror and he nodded eagerly. "Alright, here were go," you mumbled as you applied the substance to his roots first. You applied generous amounts as his hair was would need to lighten quite a lot. You covered his whole head quite quickly due to how short his hair was, before inspecting your work and using up the remaining bleach just to be sure. You could already see the hair lightening as you pulled up another chair and attempted to pass the waiting time by talking to Samandriel, who sat fidgeting, much too excited to focus on anything in particular.

After enough time had passed, you stood up, tugging on Samandriel's sleeve. "Come on, Sweetpea, it's time to wash that out." He grabbed your hand and practically dragged you into the bathroom. You took the shower head and switched on the water, waiting for it to heat up a little. "Okay, bend over Sweetheart." You blushed, giggling at the dirty implications of your command, as Samandriel did as you asked, clearly only perceiving the words innocently. You chuckled under your breath, shaking your head as you ran the water over the angel's hair, gently massaging his scalp. When the water ran clear, you switched it off and covered Samandriel's head with the towel, patting it dry.

Removing the towel, you guided him to stand straight and gaped at his now extremely blonde hair. You turned him towards the mirror and took in his grin. His head tilted slightly to the side as he examined his hair. "And we can add colour now?" He turned, his eyes boring into yours. "No, not yet. Conditioner first." Samandriel pouted, his impatience very clear. "Come on, it'll only take a minute, Sweetie." You coated his hair with the purple product, before washing it out. This time when he faced the mirror, his hair was platinum blonde, verging on white.

You returned to your desk, sitting a very happy Samandriel down, before pulling out your large collection of dyes and placing them in front of Samandriel. "Now, have you decided on a colour yet?" He looked up at you with big eyes, "I thought that since I chose for you, you might like to choose for me?"

You were struck with the responsibility of the decision, realising how the angel must have felt when you asked him to do the same. "Are you sure? Don't you want to pick your first colour?" All of the colours were ones you had bought so Samandriel couldn't have disappointed you with his choice, but this was his first colour and you couldn't ruin the experience for him by picking one he didn't like. "They are all very appealing to me, and I trust your judgement, Y/N. Please, I would like the choice to be yours."

You studied his expression to be met only with sincerity. You huffed a little in an attempt to calm the nerves rising in your stomach. You examined each container intently and with purpose before settling on the perfect colour, a sky blue. You reasoned that blue was a popular colour and that it worked in the majority of situations. The safest option. And considering the angel's personality was bright and joyful, you thought the colour should match perfectly.

Samandriel looked on intently as you pulled on fresh gloves and opened the container. His eyes shone and his smile was as wide as ever. You took this to mean that you had chosen correctly and applied a small amount to his short fringe. After you and the angel shared a grin of approval in the mirror, you covered his whole head with the dye, relishing the physical contact with Heaven's most adorable angel. You even went as far as massaging his scalp gently, your heart warming at the sight of Samandriel's tranquil expression, as he sighed happily.

When you had decided that not a single hair had been missed, you sat down and tried to get Samandriel to focus on conversation with you, again to no avail. It proved almost impossible to calm the angel, his excitement warming your heart and filling you with pure joy.

"Alright, its time now." Once again you were dragged into the bathroom and started to wash the dye from Samandriel's hair, watching as the water ran a beautiful pastel blue. When the water was clear you turned it off and wrapped a towel around Samandriel's head, stretching as he stood fully. You quickly fluffed his hair to get it relatively dry, before pulling back, the damp towel held limply in your hands as you took in the sight of the angel in front of you. His hair was an incredibly bright blue, sticking up in all directions from your onslaught. You blushed uncontrollably when you heard yourself say, "Aww, I made you cuter." Samandriel just continued to beam at you before turning his attention to his reflection. He remained quiet for a few minutes and you felt the nerves slowly creeping back into your stomach. You slowly inched closer to him until you were well within touching distance.

"Do you like it?" You whispered.

"It is remarkable, is it not?" Samandriel mumbled almost to himself, his eyes remaining firmly on the mirror. "My true form looks absolutely nothing like this vessel, it inspires fear and respect; and yet being able to control such a small detail of this body makes it worth seeing someone who is not me in my reflection."

Your eyes widened at the sudden revelation. You hadn't considered how strange it must be for an angel to take a vessel, maybe even distressing. You took his hand in yours and linked your fingers with his, resting your other hand on his arm. "I wish I could see what you really look like," you closed your eyes and rested your head against his shoulder, "I bet you look incredible," you smiled at the thought.

You heard Samandriel chuckle, "You would be blinded, instantly."

"It would be worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it got weirdly melancholy at the end. But I was thinking of another chapter where the reader dresses Samandriel up to go to a goth club, maybe for a hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend on making a sequel where the reader dyes Samandriel's hair. So stay tuned!!


End file.
